1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer, and more particularly to a multi-configuration stackable modular personal computer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,663 discloses a multi-configuration modular computer; it comprises a display module, a keyboard and pointer device module, a motherboard and power module, a mass-storage module, and an expansion module. A user can stack and assemble different uses of devices such as a LCD displayer, a notebook computer and a desktop computer by selecting and combining different modules.
Taiwan Patent Publish No. 490,121 discloses a housing structure capable of integrating a modular computer comprising a plurality of cabin bodies. Elements such as semi-system cabin and a displayer cabin are installed in the cabin bodies. The semi-system cabin is constituted by a housing, an inner seat and a panel. A rear end of the housing has a hollow section to form a hollow connection space. A plurality of connection elements are installed in a suitable position of the housing. The inner seat is installed in the housing. A rear end of the inner seat has a hollow section corresponding to the hollow section of the housing to form a hollow connection space. The panel is combined with a front end of the inner seat. The displayer cabin includes a main display device and an outer frame which are mutually moveably connected. A plurality of connection elements are installed in a suitable peripheral position of the outer frame. There is a connecting wire space between the outer frame and the display device which is corresponding to the connecting wires space of other cabin. The semi-system cabin and the displayer cabin are combined with each other stably through the connection elements so as to allow all the cabins to have an identical length and width, and have corresponding spaces for providing various connecting wires and terminals to be disposed in a connection space at a rear side of each cabin.
According to the combination computer disclosed in the United States patent mentioned above, the communication between each two adjacent modules is done by means of male and female terminals and not by means of electric wires always used in a general assembled computer, the terminal in an upper layer module cannot be electrically connected to the terminal in a lower layer module by striding electric wires across intermediate modules.
According to the combination computer disclosed in the Taiwan patent mentioned above, a connection structure between each two layers and various electrical connection wires are all exposed in a hollow part at the rear end of the housing such that the outlook of the entire modeling is influenced.